


Drive Me Crazy

by the_me09



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, M/M, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: There’s something about Tony gagging on Peter’s cock that drives him crazy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Twenty Four - Gagging

There’s something about Tony gagging on Peter’s cock that drives him crazy. Peter loves giving blowjobs, loves the taste and heft of Tony on his tongue, but there is nothing better than seeing Tony with Peter’s cock in his mouth. 

Peter tangles his fingers in Tony’s hair, leans back against the door with a moan. He’d gotten home from class and Tony had pinned him to the door, kissed him stupid, and then dropped to his knees. 

Tony’s lips are red, stretched, his beard slick with spit. He bobs his head, pushes further, and Peter whimpers at the feel of Tony’s throat constricting around the head of his cock. Tony gags, pulls back with a messy slurp, spit dripping onto his chest. It’s beyond hot. Peter watches Tony try again, watches him gag. 

“Please, Tony,” Peter moans, tightening his fingers in Tony’s hair. 

“Go on, baby,” Tony says, his voice already raspy. 

Peter sucks in a breath and fucks Tony’s mouth. Tony gags, gripping Peter’s hips, but he doesn’t stop him. Each thrust Tony makes a wet, gagging sound, tears come to his dark eyes. He’d let Peter do anything. Tears stream down his face, he pants, gasping for air, but he keeps letting Peter fuck his throat. It’s so good, so tight, and the noises Tony makes are so hot. 

Tony gags harder, jerks back, and Peter comes on his face. He shoves his cock back into Tony’s mouth, and comes down his throat, cock pulsing. Tony coughs, come dripping down his chin, clinging in his beard. 

The way Tony looks up at him makes Peter’s chest clench; his soft brown eyes watery, crinkled at the corners as he grins. 


End file.
